Based on clinical studies, it has been reported that babies would develop furor and fear soon after birth or in the first few years after birth because of leaving the cozy womb to a strange and muddling environment. Once in a while, they become agitated and too sensitive. Therefore, their parents have to be extremely patient and indulgent to calm them down. Many parents provide their annoying babies with 10 comfort nipples to make them appeased. There is no doubt that the comfort nipple plays a significant role in comforting babies. In addition, to feed babies medicines always is a nightmare for most parents.
To solve these troubles the bi-functional comfort nipple is invented. With its simple configuration, the invention performs two functions as a comfort nipple and medicine feeder.
The bi-functional comfort nipple is composed of a nipple and a shank. A precise scale is set on the surface of the nipple. In the front of the shank is a plunger well fit to the cross section of the hollow barrel in the inside of the nipple. Moving the shank along the scale can push precise dosage of medicine from the barrel into the baby's mouth. The shank can always be kept in its position as a part of the comfort nipple and would not disturb the baby.